Dan Duryea
Dan Duryea (1907 - 1968) Film Deaths: *''Sahara'' (1943) [Jimmy Doyle]: Crushed to death, along with Richard Nugent by falling rubble when the Nazis shell the fortress where Richard is treating Dan's wounds. *''Ministry of Fear'' (1944) [Agent Cost a.k.a. Travers the tailor]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the stomach with his tailor's shears, rather than be arrested as a spy. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Woman in the Window'' (1944) [Heidt/Tim the doorman]: "Heidt" is shot to death by police; the whole story turns out to be Edward G. Robinson's dream and Dan turns up in reality as the doorman at Edward's club. (Thanks to Constantine) *''Along Came Jones'' (1945) [Monte Jarrad]: Shot in the head by Loretta Young, just as Dan is about to kill Gary Cooper. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Great Flamarion'' (1945) [Al Wallace]: Deliberately shot in the chest by Erich von Stroheim during Erich's trick-shooting stage act, making it look like an accident. *''Main Street after Dark'' (1945) [Posey Dibson]: Shot to death when his gun goes off during a struggle with Tom Trout. *''Scarlet Street'' (1945) [Johnny Prince]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair, after being falsely convicted of killing Joan Bennett. We only see him being led into the chamber, the actual execution is not depicted. *''Black Bart'' (1948) [Charles E. Boles a.k.a. Black Bart]: Shot to death, along with Jeffrey Lynn by a posse (This bears no resemblance to the actual historic facts of Bart's death) *''Too Late for Tears'' (1949) [Danny Fuller]: Poisoned by Lizabeth Scott when she pours poison in his whiskey. (Thanks to Harry) *''One Way Street (1950) Wheeler:'' Shot to death by William Conrad; he dies shortly afterwards. *''Winchester '73 (Montana Winchester)'' (1950) [Waco Johnnie Dean]: Shot to death in a gunfight with James Stewart. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Ride Clear of Diablo (The Breckinridge Story)'' (1954) [Whitey Kincaid]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Paul Birch, Jack Elam and William Pullen, when Dan runs out of the saloon to draw their fire away from Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Brian) *''Silver Lode'' (1954) [Ned McCarthy]: Shot in the chest with his own bullet when Dan fires at John Payne and his shot ricochets off the church bell. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Night Passage (1957) '[Whitey Harbin]: Shot to death by James Stewart, after Dan kills Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Brian) *Platinum High School' (Rich, young and deadly, Trouble at sixteen)'' (1960) [Major Redfern Kelly]: Killed in an explosion after Mickey Rooney douses the boat in gasoline and ignites it. *''Six Black Houses'' (1962) [Frank Jesse]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Brian) *''Taggart'' (1964) [Jason]: Crushed to death by the stolen gold after Tony Young shoots Dan's horse out from under him. *''The Bounty Killer'' (1965) [Willie Duggan]: Shot by a young bounty hunter (Peter Duryea) as Dan is kissing Carole Ridgeway. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Bamboo Saucer'' (1968) [Hank Peters]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Chinese soldiers. Television Deaths: *''Rawhide: Incident with a Executioner'' (1959) [Jardin]: Killed in a showdown with Eric Fleming. This death could be ruled as a suicide because Dan played a hired gun that was incredibly fast and it was unlikely Eric could have won unless Dan wanted it. *''The Jack Benny Program: Lunch Counter Murder'' (1960) [Gangster]: Shot in the chest by Jack Benny after Dan runs out of bullets while holding up Jack's diner; he launches into a lengthily, historic dying speech until Jack shoots him in the chest once again to shut him up. (Played for comic effect) *''Bonanza: Badge Without Honor (1960) '[Gerald Eskith]: Shot by Pernell Roberts, when Dan draws a concealed pistol while pretending to reach for a handkerchief. *Checkmate: Tight as a Drum (1961)' [''Major Sam Wilson]: Shot by Dabbs Greer while fighting with him for his gun. *''Rawhide: Incident of the Wolvers'' (1962) [Abner Cannon]: Shot in the back by his daughter (Patty McCormack) as Dan was about to shoot Clint Eastwood. Noteworthy Connections *Father of Peter Duryea. Gallery Richardnugent.jpg|Dan Duryea with Richard Nugent in ‘Sahara’. dan duryea.png|Dan Duryea dead in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Wolvers' Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1907 Births Category:1968 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Criminals Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Killed by Same Performer